


Equal play

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Songs of Experience [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Erik遇上了一个棘手的人，而这个人宣称自己与Nadir，Sebastian都很熟悉。





	Equal play

Erik发现了那个坐在包厢里的男人。那个包厢有着仅次于五号包厢的良好视角，往常都被用来浪费为贵族们的窃窃私语。

但现在这里只坐着一个中年男人，不时用观剧望远镜看着唐璜如何被石像一步步拖下地狱，显得激动而兴奋，似乎还在无声跟着念台词，一副沉醉于歌剧的情态。

太少见了，来歌剧院的人大多从不为看歌剧而来。但这个人，Erik认为自己之前从未在歌剧院见过他，否则一定会为他留下很深的印象。

但他还是见过这个人的，歌剧院以外的墙上，到处张贴着与这个男人相关的海报；尤其是在塞纳河中的大学城里。

或许他并不像人们所说的那样道德高尚，甚至不近女色。但这些都不应当是Erik现在关心的事情——瞧瞧那个女低音，她唱得多么糟糕！

简直是在即兴创作。那个男人也露出一丝嘲讽的笑容，引起Erik轻微不适：虽然他明白这讽刺不专只给自己，但足够令他恼怒。他决定，在剧目结束之后，向这个男人问候致意。

但当他依然待在自己藏身之处的时候，那个男人已经率先开口：

“晚上好，柱子后的那位幽灵先生，看来您也对于今晚的女低音颇不满意？”

那个男人锐利的目光，伴随着他嘲讽的笑容，准确地投向Erik藏身之处。这是场势均力敌的游戏，Erik暗暗思忖，自己能弥补劣势的原因大概只是因为身处歌剧院。

Erik快速判断一番，从黑暗中现身，在这个男人对面的一张扶手椅上坐下。

“晚上好，声名远扬的教授；的确，女低音十分糟糕，但男高音勉强可以接受。另外，那个撬开石像底座的人恐怕已经离开了。”

“正合我意，先生，希望他还在巴黎的地下水道一切都好？毕竟，英国和女王还很需要他。”教授的笑容混杂了一些别的情感，而那成就Erik再熟悉不过的笑容。“久仰大名，您的吊灯剧目可以说是近乎完美，我必须说。”

对于一个专修数学的教授而言，他知道的事物实在过多；不过无法引起Erik杀戮的念头——他不做没有丝毫把握的事情，况且也不必要。既然教授没有声张，Erik也就无需担心什么。Erik不是没有听说过那些过于聪明的学者：他们已经研究穷尽所有道德限制下的学识，于是抛弃了信仰，向地狱的火盆祈祷，在未知的黑暗区域获得美。

秩序是他们的阻碍。有时Erik也发现自己不可避免地朝着这一方面远行，但仅存的良知还不断牵绊着他。至于这位教授，政治错误，道德沦丧已经是对于他的基本描述了。但人们总是听凭外貌与表象告诉他们的所有，妄自用不成熟的推论判定一切。Erik对此深有感触。

教授从口袋掏出一小块巧克力，撕开包装纸放进嘴里，咽下之后继续他们的谈话：“您的波斯朋友，尊敬的波斯前警察署长，Nadir Khan先生，他爱窥伺的习惯或许应当得到改正。我的一些同事告诉我，这为他们的工作带来了阻碍。我不是暗示任何事情会降临在这位先生身上，毕竟他对英国人还是比传统的法国公民友善许多。”

Erik被迫保持沉默。这种威压还是他从未经历过的，导致他既厌烦，又对即将说出的话而好奇。

“您还记得 Moran家族吗？巴布党起义时期英国驻波斯公使一家？”

“您一定认识Moran家族的长子，Sebastian？”Erik回忆起波斯，被迫剔除一些不怎么愉快的经历勾起的情绪。虽然这看似只是一场毫无压力的谈天。

“上校先生现在是我的副官，”他掏出怀表看了看，“再有二十分钟他就会出现在歌剧院门口，您或许可以见见他；他一度怀疑您已经完全忘记他了。”

“他令人印象深刻，我不怀疑他会加入您的工作。”Erik心中自以为面无表情地回答着，之后却庆幸自己可以戴着面具。

他们于是就这么沉默地相对坐着，没有人搭理这一无声的较量。

唐璜最后被拖下地狱，现场爆发出掌声。教授也跟着站起来，似乎也跟着在真情实意地鼓掌。等到人们开始陆续离开，他重新坐回椅子上，大概不希望挤进拥挤的人群。

Erik明白自己也得离开了，否则会被发现的危险将会持续上升，他还是希望平静的生活：“恐怕得失陪了，教授；同您相处非常愉快。”

教授没有回答他，只是无声地笑笑，摆了摆手。Erik从黑暗中现身，现在再次回到了黑暗中，依然关注着这个人的一举一动：他单手托着侧颊，似乎陷入了沉思。无名指上银色的戒指显得有些耀眼，但他没有女伴。

对于道德沦丧的人而言，历史上火刑惩罚的阴影不会为他带来任何心灵的负担。这种注定受到偏见与误解的爱情，让Erik有些不知所措。他想起了Daroga，但他明白又和这种情况完全不同。

现在教授也起身离开了，歌剧院里几乎已经空无一人。Erik跟着他，一路来到楼层的一扇窗户前，看见另一个披着斗篷的男人正接过教授的手杖，扶着他登上一辆马车。

那个背影，Erik认了出来，的确是刚刚谈及的Sebastian. 当他在确认的时候，两个英国人同时抬起头朝着他的方向投来目光，很快又垂下头，什么都没有发生。

Erik确信他们看见了自己。


End file.
